First Love
by Hugzdreamer
Summary: Un grupo de jovencitos de primer año terminan enamorándose de un grupo de tercer año, y cabe destacar que son los chicos populares de la escuela. ¿Podrán enamorarlos? ¿O se quedaran forever alone? xD Fic de humor, con puras tonterías! Dejen reviews :3 KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu y tal vez otras XD
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo :D**

**Esta vez les traigo un fanfic de **_**Kuroko no Basuke**_** y también es de humor! Espero que sea de su agrado.**

ADVERTENCIAS

| Yaoi | Mundo Alterno | Multipairing |

El primer día de clases, siempre es uno de los más emocionantes y terroríficos para nosotros los jóvenes ya que es otra escuela totalmente diferente a la que ibas anteriormente, no conoces nada ni a nadie, los maestros solo te intimidan con sus miradas asesinas y los jóvenes de grados superiores apenas y voltean a dirigirte la mirada. Pero bueno, al menos tienes la satisfacción de que nadie se conoce en el de clases y eso ya es algo.

Bueno volviendo al tema, esta historia comienza en un día cualquiera, en una escuela cualquiera, en un salón cualquiera. El maestro esperaba pacientemente a que alguno de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso tuviera los suficientes _cojo-_ ejem… Quiero decir, tuviera el suficiente _valor_ para presentarse frente a la clase.

̶ _¿Y bien? ¿Alguien va a presentarse o qué? – _pregunta irritado.

Nadie dijo nada solo intercambiaban miradas, hasta que uno de ellos levanto la mano.

̶ _¡Hay ya era hora! Bien, párate aquí y preséntate. –_ ordeno el profesor.

̶ _Eh… En realidad le iba a pedir permiso para ir al baño._

Todos se aguantaban la risa por la expresión en el rostro del maestro el cual ya tenía una vena bastante marcada en la frente.

̶ _… Si claro, vaya. – _dijo tratando de mantener la calma – _bien, dado a que nadie va a pasar tendré que ser yo quien elija, ahhm… ¡Tú! – _señala a un joven azabeche – _ven aquí y preséntate._

Acto seguido, un muchacho de cabellos azabeches paso al frente de lo más calmado.

_̶__ Hola, yo soy Himuro Tatsuya y tengo 15 años._

Los demás escuchaban atentos al pelinegro pero este no decía nada más.

_̶__ ¡¿Y ya?! – _pregunto el maestro molesto.

̶ _Ahh… Es que no se que más decir. – _dijo avergonzado.

̶ _Hay dios, ¿alguien tiene una pregunta que hacerle al joven Himuro? – _dijo el maestro rezando a _Chuchito_ que sus alumnos no se quedaran calladotes otra vez.

_̶__ ¡Oh, oh…! – _levanta la mano - _¡Yo tengo una!_

_̶__ Hazla._

_̶__ ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

_̶__ ¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula es esa? – _se quejo el maestro.

̶ _Ahh… El negro, supongo._

_̶__ ¡Oh a mí también!_

_̶__ ¡A mí igual!_

_̶__ Nah, me gusta más el azul._

_̶__ ¡Ejem…! – _se hizo notar el maestro - _¿Otra pregunta?_

_̶__ ¿Ese anillo que traes en el cuello es de matrimonio?_

_̶__ ¿Qué marca de shampoo usas?_

_̶__ ¿A qué hora sales por el pan?_

_̶__ Ehh… Como no hay preguntas inteligentes… O que valgan la pena contestar, yo te preguntare… Veamos, ¿de dónde eres? – _pregunta amablemente.

̶ _Umm… Bueno, viví un tiempo en América y…_

_̶__ ¡Uyy, tenemos a un extranjero en clase!_

_̶__ ¡UYYYYYY! – _dijeron todos al unisonó sorprendidos.

El pelinegro se empezaba a sentir incómodo.

̶ _Oye ¿y por qué te viniste a vivir aquí?_

_̶__ Ehh pues… Nomás._

Todo el salón (incluyendo al maestro) se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la respuesta del jovencito.

̶ _Ehh… ¿Alguien quiere hacer otra pregunta? Y por favor que no sea algo estúpido. – _dijo el maestro.

Alguien levanta la mano.

̶ _Hazla._

_̶__ ¿Y usted cómo se llama?_

_̶__ Se supone que le tienes que preguntar a tu compañero._

_̶__ Si bueno, usted aún no se ha presentado._

_̶__ Ahh si… Ahh, puedes pasar a tu asiento. – _le ordeno al azabeche – _Yo soy Hyuga Junpei e impartiré la asignatura de historia universal, ¡ah! Y una cosa más… - _se voltea tétricamente hacia los alumnos – _en mi clase no aceptare la desobediencia y el desorden… ¿Quedo claro?_

Todos asintieron rápidamente.

_̶__ Bien… ¿Otra pregunta?_

Todos levantan la mano.

_̶__ Err… Muy bien, ehh… Tú. –_ señala a una joven.

̶ _¿Le gusta el pan tostado con mantequilla o mermelada?_

_̶__ ¡¿Es alcohólico?!_

_̶__ ¿A qué hora sale por el pan?_

_̶__ ¡No responderé a esas estupideces! – _grito exasperado - _¡Ahora que alguien más pase o empezare con la maldita clase de una buena vez!_

Rápidamente, un rubio se paro en medio del salón.

̶ _Hola, yo me llamo Kise Ryouta. – _en ese instante varias chicas (y uno que otro _desviado_) dieron un suspiro risueño – _Y tengo 15 años y… Ahhm… Tengo 15 años…_

El pobre rubio no sabía que más decir le ponía muy nervioso que todos se le quedaran viendo, y más las penetrantes miradas de las chicas.

̶ _Yo te hare las preguntas. –_ dijo Hyuga harto - _¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?_

El rubito se llevo un dedo al mentón y empezó a hacer memoria – _Pues me gusta el modelaje._

Tras haber dicho esto algunos alumnos empezaron a murmurar, todas las chicas se lo comían con los ojos, otros solo susurraban cosas como que _eso es de maricas_ y a otros simplemente no les importaba.

̶ _Ya veo, bueno dado que ya casi no hay tiempo, tendrán que ser más breves en cuanto a sus presentaciones._

_̶__ O sea que solo diremos nuestros nombres… - _dijo un chico ya todo aburrido, y es que las presentaciones no fueron del todo… Informativas.

̶ _Exacto, puedes regresar a tu asiento. – _le dijo al rubio.

Mientras caminaba hacia su banco, varias chicas le guiñaban el ojo, le lanzaban besos y bueno, las típicas tonterías que hacen las pubertas calenturientas de esa edad, lo que lo hizo incomodarse un poco.

Y así se la pasaron toda la clase preguntando burrada y media a cada alumno que iba pasando.

_**A la hora del receso…**_

Himuro estaba esperando paciente en uno de los bancos de la escuela a que llegara su hermano para que le diera dinero para comprar algo de comer, se sentía algo incómodo ya que varios alumnos (entiéndase de grados superiores) pasaban por ahí y se le quedaban viendo. _– "Esto es tan horrible" – _pensó, estaba a punto de marcharse a algún lugar más tranquilo pero...

̶ _¿Puedo juntarme contigo? – _pregunta tímido.

El azabeche voltea encontrándose con otro joven de cabellera pelinegra iguales a el pero este era mucho más bajo.

̶ _Oh… Sí, claro._

_̶__ ¡Qué bien! – _dijo entusiasmado – _Me llamo Takao Kazunari ¡mucho gusto!_

_̶__ ¡Oh sí, vamos en el mismo salón! Mucho gusto. – _sonríe de manera amistosa.

El otro le regresa la sonrisa solo que diez veces más amplia.

̶ _¿Y qué haces aquí? – _pregunta el menor.

̶ _Espero a mi hermano… Pero ya se tardo. – _suspira – _aunque no es que me sorprenda. _

_̶__ ¡¿Tienes un hermano?! ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?_

_̶__ Ehh… No me dieron la oportunidad._

_̶__ ¿Y en qué año va?_

_̶__ Este es su último año._

_̶__ Moo~ así que es mayor… Bueno, yo te hare compañía mientras esperas. – _dijo Kazunari mostrando otra gran sonrisa.

̶ _He, eres muy amable para apenas conocerme._

_̶__ ¡Hey, los nuevos tenemos que hacer amistades antes de que nos marquen como los losers que no consiguieron amigos y nos hagan bullying! – _agita sus brazos de arriba abajo.

Himuro solo ríe por el comentario del más bajo, le empezaba a caer bien.

̶ _Mmmm, tengo hambre~ - _se quejo Takao sobándose el estomago - _¡Vayamos a comprar algunas porquerías!_

_̶__ Ehh… Pero yo no tengo dinero. – _dijo el otro un poco avergonzado.

̶ _¡Nah, no importa yo las pagare! – _toma a su nuevo amigo de la muñeca y ambos se dirigen a un puesto de comida chatarra que estaba por ahí.

̶ _¿Estás seguro?... Podría tener algo de dinero por- _

_̶__ ¡Tranquilo, yo pago! – _le interrumpe el ojiazul – _pero solo por esta vez – _suelta una pequeña carcajada.

Himuro estaba algo sorprendido por la amabilidad del pelinegro, o sea nadie te trata de esa manera a penas conociéndote y el ya lo trataba como si fueran amigos de hace tiempo. Ya iban a regresar hasta que un rubio llego corriendo escondiéndose detrás de ellos.

̶ _¡No les digan que estoy aquí! – _rogo el rubio.

Ambos pelinegros estaban confundidos pero no se movieron, notaron que un grupo de chicas estaban buscando y preguntando como locas a cada alumno que veian, hasta que por fin se alejaron el rubio salió de su escondite soltando un gran suspiro de alivio.

̶ _Ehh, disculpa… ¿Estás bien? – _pregunto el ojigris.

̶ _E-Ehh…S-Sí… Sí. – _el rubio apenas podía articular una palabra, al parecer lo habían dejado traumado.

̶ _¿Seguro? – _pregunto el más bajito sin creerle nada – _estas temblando... ¡Oh ya sé que te paso! – _exclamo poniendo su puño en la mano - _¡Te violaron!_

_̶__ ¡¿Qué?! – _exclamo el rubio.

̶ _¡Por dios Takao! ¿Pero qué cosas dices? – _le reprendió Himuro.

̶ _Bueno… Casi. – _respondió el rubio apenas en un susurro.

̶ _¡¿Qué?! – _soltaron ambos pelinegros.

̶ _Bueno, después de que acabaran las primeras clases… Las chicas del salón empezaron a acosarme… Y por eso estaba huyendo._

_̶__ ¡Oh sí! Tú eres… - _empieza a tronar los dedos en un intento por poder recordar - _¡Kise Ryouta!_

_̶__ ¡El mismo! ¿Quieres un autógrafo? – _pregunta jovial.

̶ _¡No, pero yo soy Takao Kazunari! ¡Mucho gusto! – _estrecha la mano del rubio.

̶ _¡Mucho gusto! – _voltea hacia el otro azabeche - _¡Y tu eres Himuro, el extranjero!_

_̶__ Ahh… Sí. –_ dijo algo incomodo por el comentario.

̶ _¡Yupi, ya tenemos a otro en nuestra "banda"! – _exclamo feliz Kazunari.

̶ _¿…Banda? – _dijo Himuro confundido.

̶ _Oye Himurocchi ¿y hablas inglés? _– pregunta curioso.

̶ _¡¿… Himurocchi?! – _el pobre cada vez no entendía nada – _amm… Sí… Solo un poco._

_̶__ ¡Hay ajá! – _dijo Takao dándole pequeños codazos.

̶ _¡Ay, eso duele! – _dijo sobándose las costillas – _bueno si, se hablarlo pero no fue porque yo quisiera._

_̶__ ¡Que genial! – _contesto Ryouta con brillos en los ojos.

̶ _Ehh… Sí, mejor ya vayamos a comer ¿quieren?_

_̶__ ¡Esta bien! – _contestaron Kise y Takao a la vez.

̶ _¿Puedo ir con ustedes?_

Los tres dieron un respingo, voltearon rápidamente hacia dónde provino la voz pero no vieron nada.

̶ _Mmmm, que raro… Creí haber escuchado a alguien. – _dijo extrañado Kise.

̶ _Si, yo también. – _contesto Himuro.

̶ _A lo mejor nos confundimos. – _dijo Takao.

El trío decidió ignorar lo anterior y retomar su camino pero en frente había un chico peliceleste el cual los veía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

̶ _¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – _volvió a preguntar el joven.

̶ _¡AHHHHHHH! – _gritaron horrorizados los chicos, Kise incluso se desmayo.

̶ _¡Un fantasma! ¡Hay un fantasma en la escuela! – _empieza a balbucear - _¡Llamen a los caza fantasmas, a la policía, FBI, al ejercito…! ¡Alguien! – _gritaba paranoico el pelinegro menor.

̶ _¿Fantasma? – _dijo extrañado el pequeño peliazul viendo en todas direcciones.

̶ _T-Tú… ¿Cuándo llegaste? – _pregunto Himuro tratando de no perder el control como los otros.

̶ _Estuve aquí todo el tiempo._

_̶__ ¡Eso no es verdad, te apareciste así nomas! – _se quejo Takao mientras abanicaba al rubio con su mano.

̶ _… No, estuve aquí todo el tiempo. – _volvió a decir.

̶ _Ehh… ¿Cómo te llamas? – _pregunto el ojigris.

_̶__ Kuroko Tetsuya._

_̶__ Espera… Tú también vas en el mismo salón que nosotros ¿no es así?_

_̶__ Sí._

_̶__ Ora, ¿a poco si? – _dijo Kazunari confundido – _ni me acuerdo._

_̶__ No manches Takao, ¿tan distraído eres? – _pregunta Tatsuya burlón.

̶ _¡P-Por supuesto que no! Es solo que… A veces se me va un poco la onda. – _dijo inflando sus mejillas.

̶ _… Como sea, bueno pues yo no tengo problema en que nos acompañes, ¿qué piensan ustedes chicos? – _voltea a ver a sus acompañantes.

̶ _¡¿Estás loco Himuro?! – _exclamo Takao - _¡¿Acaso quieres que nos mate?! ¡Es una fuerza sobrenatural por el amor de dios! – _dijo señalando al peliceleste de manera acusadora.

̶ _¡Hay por favor Takao no seas exagerado! No es un fantasma, es solo… Que es un poco… Silencioso._

_̶__ Mmmm… Pues no estoy muy seguro._

_̶__ U-Uhh… En… ¿En dónde estoy? – _dijo el rubio desorientado - _¿Qué paso? _

_̶__ Nada, solo que un fantasma se nos apareció en medio de nuestras narices y ahora Himuro quiere que nos acompañe. – _explico Takao.

̶ _Ahh… Ya veo… Espera, ¿qué? ¿Fantasma…? – _dijo confundido pero al ver al peliceleste recordó todo y se escondió detrás del pelinegro - _¡Agg, no dejes que se me acerque!_

_̶__ ¡Hay si no, y que me coma a mí primero! – _se quejo el azabeche.

Y mientras este par discutía por ver quién sería comido primero, los otros dos solo se limitaban a verlos.

̶ _Ignóralos. – _voltea hacia el ojiazul – _claro que puedes venir con nosotros… ¡Oh, por cierto! Soy Himuro Tatsuya – _le extiende la mano.

El ojiazul responde al saludo para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. – _Mucho gusto._

_̶__ Bien, entonces vamos. – _se dirigen hacia el otro par, que por cierto aun seguía discutiendo – _y ustedes ya dejen de pelear – _los jala de las orejas.

̶ _¡Ayy! … Hmph, si "mamá". – _se queja el morenito.

̶ _¡Au, au! ¡Eso duele Himurocchi! – _chillo el rubio.

̶ _… Ellos son, Takao y Kise. _

_̶__ ¡Mucho gusto! – _dijeron ambos.

̶ _Hola._

_̶__ … Mmm, se ve que no hablas mucho. – _comento el rubio.

̶ _Bueno ya mejor vayamos a comer antes de que se acabe el receso. – _dijo Takao.

Los chicos se dirigieron a unas bancas que estaban en el patio central de la escuela, empezaron a hablar acerca de ellos, que les gustaba hacer en sus tiempos libres, pasatiempos, gustos, disgustos, etc. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que empezaron a notar como un cierto grupo de chicas se reunía en el centro del patio y empezaban a gritar como locas.

̶ _¿Qué rayos está pasando allá? – _pregunto Ryouta curioso.

Los otros tres solo se encogieron de hombros. No le dieron importancia y siguieron charlando hasta que…

̶ _¡Tatsuya!_

El aludido volteo, encontrándose con un chico más alto que el, de piel tostada, poseedor de unos ojos rojos al igual que su cabello y también tenía un anillo colgando de su cuello.

̶ _Disculpen. – _dijo el ojigris llendo hacia el pelirojo.

Inmediatamente los otros chicos empezaron a preguntarse quién era ese sujeto.

̶ _Tatsuya… Lo lamento, pero es que el maestro no retuvo un momento. – _se disculpo el pelirrojo.

El otro dejo escapar un suspiro para después mostrar una sonrisa. – _Tranquilo, ya tengo compañía así que está bien._

_̶__ ¿Enserio? – _dijo algo asombrado el pelirrojo.

̶ _Sí… Aunque no lo creas._

_̶__ No me malentiendas… Solo que no esperaba que consiguieras amigos tan rápido… Ya sabes… Antes eras un antisocial. – _rio el mayor.

̶ _¡Cállate Taiga! – _grito avergonzado el ojigris.

Mientras estos hablaban, los otros tres solo miraban curiosos la escena.

̶ _¿Quién es él? – _pregunto Takao.

̶ _Ni idea… Pero no está nada mal. – _dijo Kise en un tono travieso mientras veía al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza.

̶ _¡Ay tú, se ve que tu solo vienes a buscar novio! – _dijo Takao divertido.

̶ _¡Eso no es cierto! – _exclamo sonrojado el rubio – _solo admito que es atractivo, no quiere decir que quiera ser su novio._

_̶__ Mmmm… Bueno, si tu lo dices, ¿tú qué piensas Kuroko? – _dijo volteando a ver al peliceleste, pero este no le hacía caso, es más, parece que ni había escuchado - _¿Kuroko? … ¡Oe!_

Y al fin, el ojiazul despertó del trance.

̶ _¿E-Ehh? ¿Dijeron algo? – _pregunto Tetsuya fuera de sí.

̶ _¡Te estamos hablando wey! – _se quejo Kazunari.

̶ _¿Estás bien Kurokocchi?_

_̶__ Ahh… Sí, sí… Estoy… ¿Kurokocchi?_

_̶__ ¡Oigan, ahí viene Himuro! … ¡Y viene con ese wey! – _dijo bajito el pelinegro.

̶ _¡Ayy dios! ¿Cómo me veo? – _dijo Kise mientras se peinaba el pelo con sus dedos.

_̶__ Ehh… Bien, supongo. – _dijo Takao mientras le caía una gota estilo anime.

̶ _Ya regrese chicos, perdón por la demora… Quiero presentarles a alguien. – _le hace una seña al pelirrojo para que se acerque – _él es Kagami Taiga, mi hermano._

̶ _Hola, mucho gusto. _

Sorpresa era poco lo que mostraban los chicos, o bueno, al menos Takao y Kise ya que Kuroko tenía la misma expresión de siempre o al menos eso mostraba por fuera.

̶ _Él es Takao Kazunari. – _dijo señalando al pelinegro.

̶ _¡Mucho gusto! – _dijo el azabeche mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano del pelirrojo.

̶ _Ehh… Encantado… Me lastimas la mano. – _dijo el ojirojo un tanto adolorido.

̶ _¡Perdón!_

_̶__ Bueno… Él es Kise Ryouta._

_̶__ Mucho gusto… Kagami. – _lo ultimo lo dijo de una manera tan seductora que hizo incomodar un poco al pelirrojo, además de sacarle un pequeño sonrojo.

̶ _Y el es Kuroko Tetsuya._

_̶__ Mucho… gusto – _voltea hacia el pequeño ojiazul, se queda encantado al verlo y sin poder articular palabras – _ahh…_

_̶__ Mucho gusto Kagami-kun._

Se quedaron viendo por un rato, se veían directamente a los ojos, en ese momento no existía nada ni nadie, solo ellos, de repente se empezó formar esa extraña atmosfera de cuando hay una escena romántica… Hasta que la chicharra del timbre sonó arruinando todo.

Kagami carraspeó. – _Bueno… Yo ya me tengo que ir. Te espero a la salida Tatsuya._

_̶__ Claro Taiga, vámonos chicos._

Los chicos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, Kuroko aún seguía un poco despistado, volteo disimuladamente hacia donde iba el pelirrojo el cual se detuvo mandándole una última mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. Ante ese gesto el peliceleste no pudo evitar sonrojarse y voltearse nuevamente.

̶ _Kurokocchi, ¿estás bien? – _pregunto curioso – _estás rojo._

_̶__ N-No es nada… Mejor vayamos a clases. – _empieza a dirigirse al salón.

Los otros no le dieron mucha importancia y decidieron seguir al ojizaul.

_**Ya en el salón…**_

̶ _Me pregunto qué le pasa a Kuroko. – _dijo Kazunari un poco preocupado - _¿estará enfermo?_

_̶__ … No, no creo… - _se queda pensativo_ – tal vez…_

_̶__ ¿Qué Kise? _

_̶__ ¡Kazunari, Ryouta, dejen de hablar en clase!_

_̶__ ¡Perdón maestro! – _dijeron a la vez.

Takao se acerco a Kise, ya que se ambos estaban sentados al lado del otro les era más fácil cuchichear en clase.

̶ _No lo sé Takaocchi… - _se queda pensativo una vez más – _tal vez si esta enfermo._

_̶__ Tal vez…_

_**Continuara… (¿?)**_

_**Díganme, les gusto el cap? Quieren que lo continue…? O mejor le paro? XD**_

_**Dejen reviews! Por favor! :3 **_

_**En cuanto a mi otro fic (Shingeki High School) perdón si me estoy tardando en actualizar, pero es que no se me ha venido la "ispiration" mil disculpas, pero no se preocupen, de que lo acabo lo acabo! Aun si me toma mil años XD**_

_**Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Yay! El fic tuvo muy buenas respuestas. Así que he decidido continuarlo. X3**

_**| Reviews |**_

**AnkleBitter:** Gracias por ser la primera en leer esta historia, tienes razón, esos de primero son una monada. xD

**MeliKsta: **Hahaha si, pinches viejas, tratando de violarse al pobre Kise x( Ay si también amo a ese par de pelinegros, son tan absdhkjahbdas. Gracias por el review! :D

**Nobody.30: **Yay! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por el review ;D

**I'm Lilith: **Hahahaha, si yo también me mate por las pendejadas que puse xD. Takao desmadroso! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n,n

**Cadiie Mustang: **Gracias! Me alegra que te guste el fic… Haha, ya me pude imaginar los acentos de estos weyes xD. Y gracias por el consejo!

**Mika: **Si Kise es bien perra xD. Hahaha no es cierto, gracias por el review.

**Shia1624: **Hahahaha para que ya se calle! xD Que bueno que te guste! :3

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

̶ _Oe, Bakagami, ¿qué traes man? – _pregunta al verlo desorientado.

̶ _¿Mmm? … ¿Qué? – _voltea - _¿me hablabas?_

_̶__ ¡Sí wey! ¿qué coño tienes? Andas ido._

_̶__ Se dice "estas ido" no "andas ido". – _corrigió un peliverde mientras se acomodaba sus lentes – _(naco) – _pensó – _pero es verdad, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Estás más idiota de lo normal._

_̶__ ¡Cállate cuatro ojos! ¡No me pasa nada! Además, ¿a ustedes que les importa?_

_̶_ _No nos importa, solo que ya me aburrí y no hay otra cosa que hacer. – _dijo aburrido el moreno.

Al pelirrojo ya le estaban saliendo canas verdes.

̶ _¡Lo que pasa es que está enamorado! – _dice apareciendo de pronto.

̶ _¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿De dónde sacas tal estupidez? – _dice molesto, nervioso y totalmente sonrojado.

̶ _Ayy por favor, se te puede ver a kilómetros de aquí. – _hace una pausa – _y entonces, ¿de quién te has enamorado?_

_̶__ ¡No se dé que me hablas!_

_̶__ Assh, ¿y ahora qué quieres Satsuki? – _pregunta el moreno molesto.

̶ _¡Ayy, Dai-chan eres un majadero! – _se quejo la pelirosa - _¿acaso no te da gusto verme? – _pregunta con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

̶ _…No._

_̶__ Ayy, pues que grosero. – _le saca la lengua – _como sea… Bueno ya Kagami cuéntame ¿quién es la persona que ha robado tú corazón? _

_̶__ Ya para de una vez. – _sonrojado mil.

_̶__ Ay ya wey, dinos. –_ se queja el moreno – _no seas indio._

El peliverde dejo escapar una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

Kagami ya estaba echando humo, y es que los idiotas de sus amigos (en especial Aomine) lo sacaban muy rápido de sus casillas… Bueno, no es como sí el _respetara _a sus amigos, igual los jodía, al cabo, así se llevaban ellos.

̶ _… Tal vez, me gusta alguien. – _dijo desviando la mirada abochornado.

̶ _¡Já, lo sabía! – _exclamo la pelirosa extasiada.

̶ _¿Y qué harás? – _pregunto el peliverde.

̶ _¿Qué hare de qué? _

_̶__ De lo que hemos estado hablando hace unos instantes._

_̶__ …_

El ojiverde se pega en la frente. – _enserio, aun me sigo preguntando porque me sigo juntando con ustedes… Me refiero si cortejaras a "ese" alguien._

_̶__ Ehh… Psss, Aomine. – _le llama en voz baja - _¿Qué significa "cortejaras?_

El otro no hizo nada más que encogerse de hombros.

Una vena palpito en la sien del peliverde. - _¡Que si te lo vas a ligar!_

_̶__ Ahhhhhh… - _lo capta – _Ehh… Pues no lo sé… Tal vez._

_̶__ Pues yo digo que te avientes, no tienes nada que perder. – _dijo Daiki.

̶ _Si… tal vez tengas razón._

_̶__ ¡A ver mocosos, ya siéntense de una buena vez! – _ordena entrando al salón – _Abran su libro de matemáticas en la página 80 y de paso cierren sus jodidas bocas. – _va directamente hacia el pizarrón sin mirar a nadie.

Los adolescentes se dirigieron rápidamente hacia sus respectivos asientos. El pelirrojo estuvo más ocupado pensando en el peliazul y como le iba a _llegar_ que estar prestando atención a las explicaciones del maestro, por primera vez en su vida se le pasaba rápido la escuela, incluso se sorprendió cuando ya había acabado.

̶ _Entonces Kagami… ¿Cuándo piensas declararte? – _pregunta la pelirosa con una inocente sonrisa.

̶ _Ya veré, además no tengo prisa en verlo. – _dice, aunque en realidad piensa lo contrario – _además hoy me toca acompañar a Alex al super. – _suelta un bufido.

̶ _Oye, ¿y sabes en qué salón va? – _pregunta Aomine.

̶ _… … Mierda._

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Al día siguiente, los mocosos de primero se encontraban echando desmadre, aprovechando que su maestro aun no entraba.

̶ _¡Ahh, Takaocchi! Deja de lanzar esos lápices que le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien. – _grita mientras le lanza un lápiz al azabeche.

̶ _¡Tu también los andas lanzando! – _dijo esquivando el lápiz.

Mientras estos tenían su duelo a lapizasos, Himuro y Kuroko charlaban pacíficamente.

̶ _Himuro-kun, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Kagami-kun? Quiero decir… ¿son hermanos de sangre?_

_̶__ Pues en realidad… No lo somos, nos conocimos en un orfanato, éramos muy pequeños entonces… Hacíamos todo juntos y hasta la fecha podría decirse que somos inseparables. – _dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras esquivaba un lápiz como si nada.

̶ _Perdón, no quería…_

_̶__ Hehehe, tranquilo…_

_̶__ Y ese anillo… ¿es algo importante? – _pregunto curioso, ya que recordó que el pelirrojo también tenía uno igual.

_̶__ ¡Oh! Bueno esto se podría decir que es la prueba de que somos hermanos._

_̶__ ¿Y viven solos? – _dijo mientras esquivaba un lápiz.

_̶__ No, vivimos con Alex, ella trabajaba en el orfanato, Taiga y yo nos encariñamos mucho con ella, así que nos termino adoptando… Algún día se las presentare, es una muy buena persona… Aunque, si ven que se les acerca mucho… Aléjense. – _esquiva otro lápiz.

̶ _¿Mmm? ¿y eso por qué?_

_̶__ Bueno digamos que allá en Estados Unidos las personas tienen la costumbre de saludarse… De beso, y no exactamente en la mejilla si sabes a lo que me refiero… Al parecer a ella todavía no le queda claro que eso solo se hace allá. – _dijo cayéndole una gota estilo anime.

Kuroko después de haber oído _eso_ no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos. Eso significa que Kagami debió haber besado a otras personas. Estaba tan metido en sus rollos mentales, hasta que un lápiz le rozo muy cerca del rostro lo que al fin le hizo despertar.

̶ _¡Ya dejen de aventarnos lápices! – _se quejo el peliceleste.

̶ _¡Perdón! – _dijeron los otros al unisonó.

̶ _Oigan ¿qué onda con el profe, que no va a venir? – _pregunto el pelinegro menor.

̶ _Ps, quien sabe. – _dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

̶ _Ayy pues yo iré a comprarme algo de comer porque no me desayune nada todo por llegar temprano. – _se quejo Takao mientras buscaba en su mochila algo de _lana_ - _¿quieren algo?_

_̶__ No gracias. – _dijeron los tres a la vez.

̶ _Bueno, ahorita vengo._

Mientras este iba a la cafetería, los otros solo se pusieron a hablar.

̶ _Oigan ¿hicieron la tarea del de historia? – _pregunto Kise.

̶ _¿Dejo tarea? – _dijo el peliceleste.

̶ _¡No manches Kurokocchi, y yo que te creía alguien responsable! – _se burlo el rubio.

̶ _Es que se me olvido… He estado pensando en otras cosas._

_̶__ ¿Qué cosas? – _pregunto Himuro curioso.

El peliazul se puso nervioso, no quería decirles que en realidad se la paso todo el día pensando en el pelirrojo.

̶ _Ahh… Pues ya saben… Lo que piensa todo mundo… En… Cosas._

Los chicos solo se le quedaban viendo con cara de _WTF._

̶ _Órale… Pues… Eso es muy interesante Kurokocchi, por favor cuéntanos más. – _sarcasmo por parte del rubio.

̶ _Ayy ya, solo pásenme la tarea… Por favor. – _pidió Tetsuya.

̶ _Himurocchi ¿la tienes?_

_̶__ Sí. – _empieza a buscar en su mochila – _aquí tienen._

Los chicos sacaron sus cuadernos correspondientes a la materia. Kuroko buscaba su lápiz pero no lo encontraba.

̶ _… Kise-kun_

_̶__ ¿Si Kurokocchi? – _pregunta con una inocente sonrisa.

̶ _¿Dónde está mi lápiz?_

_̶__ Ahh… - _empieza a reír nervioso – _creo que ha de estar en el suelo._

_̶__ ¿Usaste mis cosas para arrojárselos a Takao-kun? – _dijo un poco molesto.

̶ _P-Perdón Kurokocchi… ¡Pero es que él agarro los de Himurocchi, y yo ya no tenía con que defenderme!_

_̶__ ¿Qué él qué? – _dijo sorprendido el ojigris - _¿Y cuándo hicieron eso que ni nos dimos cuenta?_

_̶__ Estaban bien metidos en el chisme… ¡Pero bueno, hay un chingo en el piso, ya tomen el que sea!_

Los otros no tuvieron otra opción que agarrar sus nuevos útiles del suelo.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

Takao iba de regreso a su salón, estaba más que satisfecho y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

̶ _¡Que rico estuvo! – _dijo mientras llevaba ambas manos a su estómago.

En lo que iba caminando pudo identificar al maestro Junpei, lo que le hizo recordar que ese wey había dejado tarea y para acabarla, le tocaba después de esta clase. Saco rápidamente su celular para ver la hora. Exactamente solo tenía 30 minutos para hacerla, sin perder más tiempo salió disparado hacia su salón.

Iba tan rápido que al doblar en un pasillo chocó con alguien, fue tanta la fuerza del impacto que nuestro pobre pelinegro término a dar en el suelo.

Este se sobaba su cabeza. - _¡Perdón, no fue mi…! – _iba a disculparse pero al levantar la vista diviso un cuerpo grande… No que va, _enorme_, si esa era la palabra. Esa impotente figura lo había dejado en shock.

̶ _Has tirado mis dulces. – _dijo el más grande.

Takao se volteo divisando una bolsa de dulces todas regadas en el suelo. No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento… Uno muy malo. Volvió a voltearse hacia el tipo que le miraba desde arriba y lo que vio le hizo casi desmayarse del miedo.

̶ _Voy a aplastarte. – _dijo tétricamente el pelimorado.

El azabeche trago duro.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

̶ _Takao se ha tardado mucho. – _dijo Tatsuya.

̶ _Si… ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – _dijo el peliceleste.

̶ _Espero que no… Iré a buscarlo. – _dijo el ojigris.

El pelinegro salió en busca de su amigo, todo era normal hasta que empezó a oír gritos de alumnos, se extraño demasiado así que decidió ir al lugar donde ocurría todo el escándalo. Varios alumnos corrían como locos gritando cosas como_ "ahí bien Musakasibara" _o _"ya viene el loco de los dulces" _lo cual le hacían confundirse más.

̶ _Ehh… disculpa. – _tomó a un chico del brazo - _¿Puedo saber por qué tanto alboroto?_

_̶__ ¡Es el apocalipsis! ... ¡Estoy seguro que ya viene! – _decía paranoico - _¡Corre si quieres vivir! – _sale corriendo como todo un marica.

_̶__ … ¿Qué? – _dijo completamente perdido el azabeche.

Sin más, prefirió ignorar ese asunto, al fin y al cabo el había salido a buscar a Takao.

̶ _¡Himurooooo!_

El aludido se volteo, y pudo notar a Kazunari, el cual venia corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso… (Ha, de hecho si).

̶ _Takao, ¿qué te paso? – _dijo preocupado de ver a su amigo en ese estado - _¿Estás bien?_

_̶__ ¡No hay tiempo! __¡Estoy seguro que está cerca! – _dijo el menor jalando al ojigris.

̶ _¿Cerca?... ¿De quién hablas? ¿Qué está pasando? – _Himuro se para de golpe.

̶ _¡Himuro camina! – _suplico el más bajo.

̶ _No hasta que me digas que está sucediendo. – _dijo el ojigris mientras se cruzaba de brazos dispuesto a no moverse de ahí - _¿Takao? – _el otro no responde - _¡Takao te estoy hablando! – _empieza a zarandearlo, pero aun así este tenía la vista clavada hacia… ¿Arriba?

Himuro se volteo lentamente hasta encontrarse con un chico pelimorado, bastante alto cabe destacar que lo miraba fijamente.

̶ _Ahh… ¿Puedo ayudarte? – _pregunta Himuro de manera amable.

Pero el grandote solo se queda viendo (como baboso).

̶ _Ahmm… ¿Hola? – _empieza a pasarle la mano en frente - _¿Amigo? – _se voltea hacia Takao - _¿Qué le pasa?_

_̶__ Y-Yo n-no lo sé… Hace rato quería matarme._

_̶__ ¿Y por qué?_

_̶__ Pues… Ni yo sé exactamente por qué. – _dijo Kazunari rascándose la cabeza.

Himuro antes de poder preguntarle algo a Takao, sintió unas manos sobre las suyas. Inmediatamente se volteo para encontrarse con el rostro del pelimorado a escasos centímetros del suyo, mas a parte lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

̶ _Eres muy bonito_~ - dijo Murasakibara con una sonrisa (muy boba por cierto) mientras acariciaba la mejilla del ojigris.

̶ _¡¿Qué?! – _gritaron tanto Himuro como Takao ruborizados.

̶ _¡¿Qué?! – _dijeron toda una bola de alumnos que beto va a saber cuando llegaron.

̶ _A-Ahh… - _el pobre Himuro no sabía que decir, aun estaba en shock y con un intenso color escarlata en sus mejillas.

De pronto suena el timbre para regresar cada quien a su salón. Pero nadie se movió de su lugar, esa escena era realmente impactante.

̶ _¡Oigan mocosos! ¿Qué no oyeron el timbre? ¡Vayan rápido a sus salones! – _todos rápidamente se fueron a sus salones excepto el pelimorado y ambos azabeches - _¡Ustedes, vayan a su salón si no quieren un reporte!_

_̶__ Ahh…Oye Himuro… Y-Ya hay que irnos._

_̶__ ¿Huh?... Oh, si… - _trata de alejarse del más alto – _O-Oye ya me tengo que ir._

Pero este no le suelta las manos. – _Mmmm_~ _¿Por qué? – _dice en un puchero.

̶ _Tengo que ir a mi clase. – _dijo cohibido.

̶ _Nooo_~

̶ _¡Atsushi, vaya a su salón de una buena vez!_

_̶__ Mmmm_~ _no quiero_~ - decía arrastrando las palabras, como si el hablar ya le diera mucha flojera – _es muuyyy aburrido_~.

_̶__ ¡No importa! – _lo agarra del cuello de la camisa, alejándolo de los chicos, aunque era algo difícil ya que este era mucho más alto - _¡Y ustedes ya vayan a su salón!_

_̶__ Adioosss_~ - se despide del ojigris.

_Ya en el salón…_

_̶__ ¡Chicos no van a creerlo! – _exclamo Kazunari entrando al salón.

̶ _¡Takaocchi! ¿Dónde andabas?_

_̶__ Una larga historia… ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Tengo algo mucho mejor. – _dijo lo último en un susurro.

̶ _Uyyy, ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? – _dijo emocionado Ryouta.

Y así Takao le fue con el chisme al rubio, quien oía muy entretenido y _fascinado_. Ya al finalizar ambos chicos dieron un grito al unisonó de esos que dan las chicas cuando ven a su artista favorito.

Obvio todos en el salón se les quedaron viendo como si fueran unos bichos raros. (¿Y quién no?)

̶ _Himuro-kun ¿sabes que les pasa? – _dijo señalando hacia ambos chicos.

_̶ __ … Lamentablemente, creo que sí. – _dijo con desgana.

̶ _¡Himurocchi! – _se abalanza sobre el pelinegro – _Eres todo un "adonis"_ ~ - lo mira de forma traviesa.

̶ _Por favor… No sigas. – _dijo avergonzado.

̶ _Ay Himuro, no hay de qué avergonzarse, mira que deberías sentirte halagado. – _dijo Takao.

̶ _¿De qué hablan? – _pregunto Kuroko.

̶ _¡Es que a Himuro ya lo andan acosando! – _exclamo el azabeche menor.

̶ _¡No es cierto! – _grito el ojigris totalmente abochornado.

̶ _¿Y cómo es él Himurocchi?_

_̶__ Ahh… - _empieza a recordar al gran chico pelimorado, el tacto sobre su mejilla que había sido muy suave y gentil, y su sonrisa… Algo infantil, pero muy encantadora, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. – _Él es…_

_̶__ ¡Haber bastardos siéntense y cállense la clase ya va a empezar! – _dijo Hyuga entrando al salón.

Y así transcurrió el día, los chicos tomando clases aburridas, echando desmadre, alumnos mentándole la madre a los profesores y un Himuro todo distraído ya que estaba pensando en el _grandote._

**_Continuara…_**

**_Y aquí acaba el segundo cap! Me reí mucho al escribirlo xD_**

**_Una vez más, gracias a las que comentan este fic, me hacen super-mega-ultra feliz n_n _**

**_Nos vemos a la próxima! :__3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está la tercera parte… A veces me pregunto de donde saco tantas babosadas. xD**

_**Reviews |**_

**Shia1624: **Hahahah si, pobre de nuestra zanahoria, que bueno que te este gustando este fic! :D

**SakuYuri-chan: **¡Ayy, muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho! Y sí, soy de México… :3

**I'm Lilith: **Ayy sí, pobre de nuestro Takao, no merecía un trauma tan grande xD Gracias por review!

**Just me and my shadows: ** Que bueno que te haya gustado! Gracias por el review n,n

**MeliKsta: **Sí, nuestro Atsushi no es ningún indio xD Gracias por el review! X3

**Misuii-Chan: **Hahahaha ese del pan es un desmadre. Qué bueno que te guste el fic.

**Sole: **A mí también me gustan esas parejas! X3

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : **

_̶__ Kise, enserio para ya… - _decía Himuro agarrándose el puente de la nariz.

̶ _¡Pero Himurocchi, ayer ya no me contaste nada! – _dijo el rubio haciendo berrinche.

̶ _Wey te daré una pista… Cuando veas a un sujeto como… De este alto. – _se sube en la silla – _sabrás que es él. – _dijo Takao.

̶ _¡Woah! ¿Tan alto está? – _dijo asombrado el rubio volteándose hacia el ojigris – _Uyyy, pero tú si que no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh? – _dijo travieso, dándole codazos al pelinegro.

Tatsuya solo cubría su sonrojado rostro con ambas manos. – _Iré… A comprar algo._

Los chicos rieron bajo por las reacciones de su amigo.

̶ _Ya dejen de molestar a Himuro-kun. – _dijo Kuroko mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada.

̶ _Es que Kurokocchi me da mucha curiosidad. – _hace una pausa para después mandarle una sonrisa pícara al peliceleste – _Y a ti Kurokocchi… ¿Hay alguien que te guste?_

En ese instante, el peliazul se atraganto con su bebida.

̶ _Pero claro que no. – _dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso.

El rubio y el pelinegro se le quedaron viendo con cara de _no te creo nada_. Y es que ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de que al peliceleste le gustaba alguien.

̶ _Oh vamos Kuroko, no nos mientas ya dinos quien es. – _insistió el pelinegro.

̶ _No me gusta nadie._

_̶__ ¡Ayy vamos Kurokocchi, dinos!_

_̶__ No, ahora si me disculpan debo ir al salón… Qué no hice la tarea de matemáticas. –_ djio lo último en un susurro.

Pero al parecer la vida le tenía otros planes a Tetsuya, ya que al abrir las puertas se encontró con el pelirrojo.

̶ _Ahh… - _Kuroko se quedo sin palabras.

Y bueno el pelirrojo también. Y una vez más esa atmosfera romántica se hizo presente… En serio, podría jurar que escucho el _soundtrack _ese de cuando el profesor Jirafales se encontraba con la Doña Florinda.

Pero una vez más, esta se vio interrumpida.

̶ _Taiga, ¿qué haces aquí? – _pregunto Himuro.

̶ _¿E-Ehh…? ¡O-Oh sí! … Solo vine por algo de beber… ¿Tú qué haces aquí, que no tienes clase?_

_̶__ No, tenemos hora libre._

_̶__ Oh ya… - _voltea hacia el peliceleste – _B-Bueno entonces yo ya me voy… - _estuvo a punto de irse pero sus neuronas procesaron rápidamente lo que había dicho el azabeche – _Ustedes… ¿Van en el mismo salón?_

_- Sí. –_dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Oh si, _Dios _lo había escuchado. Ahora podría saber en dónde iba el peliazul.

̶ _Por cierto Taiga._ – llamó el pelinegro – _a Alex se le olvido darte tu almuerzo, me dijo que te lo diera._

_̶__ … Pues ya dámelo._

_̶__ Lo deje en el salón._

¡Oh si! Era su oportunidad y claro, no la iba a desaprovechar.

̶ _Bien, vamos. – _dijo el pelirrojo.

̶ _Ok, ahorita vengo chicos. – _dijo Tatsuya a sus amigos.

Y así los hermanos empezaron a andar, por supuesto el ojirojo le mando una sonrisa al ojiazul. Este se ruborizo.

̶ _Oh… My… God… - _dijo el rubio asombrado.

̶ _Kuroko… ¿Acaso a ti te…? – _iba a decir, pero el peliceleste le interrumpió.

̶ _No digan ni una sola palabra._

Y una vez más estos dieron su grito _fangirl._

_̶__ Ayy no ya empezaron. – _se quejó Kuroko en voz baja.

̶ _¡¿Te gusta Kagamicchi?! – _exclamo el rubio.

̶ _No lo digas tan alto Kise-kun… Y no… No me… Gusta._

_̶__ ¡Te gusta! ¡Es obvio que te guustaaa~! – _canturreo Kazunari.

̶ _No sean ridículos. – _dijo Tetsuya con un pequeño sonrojo.

̶ _¡Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta! – _empiezan a decir repetidas veces - _¡Te gusta, te gusta!_

_**5 minutos después…**_

̶ _¡Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta! – _toman una gran bocanada de aire - _¡Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta!_

Kuroko era alguien paciente, muy paciente, pero incluso a la persona más serena e indiferente del mundo podían llegar a tocarle los cojones. Entonces ya no se pudo contener y les dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

̶ _¡A la madre…! Pegas duro Kuroko. – _dijo el azabeche sobándose la cabeza.

̶ _Kurokocchi ahora me das miedo. – _dijo Kise con los ojos llorosos.

̶ _¡Y te conviene tenerlo! – _dice señalándolo acusadoramente – _Haber si así me dejan de molestar._

_̶__ Bien, bien ya no te molestaremos. – _dijo Kazunari – _No es necesario ponerse salvaje… Por cierto ¿Himuro ya sabe que te gusta su hermano?_

_̶__ Que no me gusta._

_̶__ ¡Ayy Kurokocchi, no niegues algo que es más que evidente!_

Al peliceleste ya le estaba saliendo una aura oscura alrededor.

̶ _Ay bueno ya… No te gusta. – _dice haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

̶ _Gracias. – _dijo el ojiazul.

̶ _… Si le gusta. – _le susurro el pelinegro al rubio.

̶ _Totalmente._

_̶__ Hola chicos, ¿de qué hablaban? – _dijo Tatsuya llegando a la cafetería.

̶ _A pues estábamos hablando de que a Kuroko le… ¡Auu! – _se quejó el morenito, y es que Kuroko le había lanzado una goma de borrar, además de que le miraba con una cara de _dices algo y te mato. – Mmmm, olvídalo… Mejor dinos porque te tardaste._

_̶__ Ohh eso, Taiga medio un pequeño recorrido por la escuela… Bueno no. En realidad… Solo me enseño donde estaba su salón. – _hace una pausa – _Ahora que me acuerdo, Takao tenemos que ir a la biblioteca._

_̶__ ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? – _pregunto extrañado.

_̶__ Recuerda, pasado mañana nos toca exponer con el de filosofía._

_̶__ ¡Ay si es cierto! Con el loco de las piñas que no recuerdo como se llama…_

_̶__ … Con el profe Miyagi, Takao._

_̶__ Mooo~ que flojera. – _se quejo el pelinegro menor – _Pero pss ya que, no quiero que me arroje una piña… Han de doler._

_̶__ Nos vemos al rato. – _dijo Himuro.

̶ _¡Ok! – _dijo Ryouta.

̶ _Está bien. – _dijo Kuroko.

_**Ya en la biblioteca…**_

_**̶**____Bien, aquí traja algunos libros que podrían ayudarnos. – _dijo el ojigris dejando los libros sobre la mesa.

̶ _Ay pero que flojera. – _se quejo Takao.

̶ _Vamos Takao, mientras más rápido terminemos más rápido nos iremos._ – dijo Himuro con una sonrisa.

̶ _Mmmm~ pues ya que. – _dijo resignado.

Y así se pusieron a trabajar, buscando información que pudiera ser les útil.

̶ _Oye Himuro en este libro no viene nada acerca de lo que nos toco. – _dijo el pelinegro menor.

̶ _¿En serio? … Pues ve a buscar otro._

Takao empezó a hacer berrinche, ya estaba que se moría del aburrimiento. - _¡Ayy no! ¡Ya… Ya no puedo seguir! ¡Mátame Himuro, acaba con mi sufrimiento! – _dijo dramático.

̶ _No exageres Takao, ya casi acabamos. – _dijo el ojigris dándole palmaditas en la espalda – _Anda ve._

El otro fue refunfuñando, pero prefería ir a buscar el libro a tener que seguir leyendo todos esos textos los cuales no entendía un carajo. Llegó a la sección donde había ido Himuro anteriormente. Empezó a buscar pero nadamas no encontraba nada que pudiese servir hasta que un libro le llamo la atención, se veía interesante. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió agarrar el libro, solo que había un pequeño inconveniente… No lo alcanzaba.

Ahora era cuando maldecía su estatura. Pero eso no le impidió en seguir tratando, es estiraba todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, incluso saltaba pero aun así no pudo… Era demasiado chaparro.

̶ _(¿Dónde hay una maldita silla cuando la necesitas?) – _pensó.

̶ _¿Necesitas ayuda?_

El azabeche inmediatamente se volteo encontrándose a un joven mucho más alto que él (vaya novedad) de cabellera verde y ojos del mismo color, piel blanco, labios finos. Takao se le quedo viendo alucinado, ese chico era realmente apuesto.

̶ _Oye. – _le llamó el peliverde - _¿Te pasa algo?_

_̶__ ¿Eh…? – _contestó Takao, aun seguía distraído, los ojos del chico le intimidaban. Solo hasta cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que no le había contestado aun fue que se despertó del hipersueño – _Ehh, yo… ¿Podrías bajarme ese libro? … Por favor._

El peliverde por fin despego la vista del pelinegro para ver al libro que este se refería. Este lo alcanzo sin problema alguno.

̶ _Ten. – _le extiende el libro.

̶ _Ahh… Sí… Gracias. – _se esforzó por conectar sus neuronas de modo de poder decir una frase sin balbucear.

El otro se mantuvo serio, Takao trago saliva. ¿Por qué seguía viéndolo? ¿Tenía algo en la cara o qué? Takao ya soportaba tener esa penetrante mirada sobre él.

̶ _E-Ehh… Bueno ahora me iré… Por allá. – _empieza a retroceder pero este choco con un estante. El ojiverde seguía viéndolo, sin pensarlo dos veces salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Iba a paso rápido hacia donde estaba con Himuro. La imagen del peliverde aún seguía rondando en su cabeza. Por ir tan rápido choco con alguien… _Again._

̶ _¡Perdón! – _se apresuro en contestar. Este levanto la vista, no era ni nada más ni nada menos que Murasakibara – _(Ayy, me lleva) – _pensó.

̶ _Mmmm, ¿tú otra vez? – _dijo el pelimorado con su típica cara de _que hueva_ – _Espera… Tú eres quien estaba esa vez con ese chico bonito ¿no?_

_̶__ Ehh… Sí. – _contestó el pelinegro todavía _ido._

̶ _¿Me llevas a él? – _pide con una sonrisa bastante infantil.

̶ _Ehh… Bueno, es que de hecho… yo ya me iba y… - _iba a seguir pero se dio cuenta que el pelimorado lo miraba con esa cara que te hace cagarte en los pantalones, además de una gran aura oscura le rodeaba – _E-Ehh claro, te llevare con él solo… No me mates._

_̶__ Que bien. – _sonrisa boba.

**: : : : : : : : : :**

Himuro ya hacía esperando a su amigo. Otra vez se estaba tardando. Sin más empezó a guardar sus cosas e ir en busca de su amigo... _AGAIN. _

Pero antes de si quiera dar una paso, diviso a Takao y a…

̶ _¡Bonito~! – _dijo el más alto agarrando ambas manos del azabeche.

̶ _Ohh… A-Ahh hola… Atsushi… ¿no? – _

_̶__ Mmmm~ te acuerdas de mi nombre ¡qué bueno! – _dijo feliz – _Por cierto, esa vez no me dijiste tu nombre…_

_̶__ Oh, si… Me llamo Himuro Tatsuya._

Acto seguido, el pelimorado rodea con sus enormes brazos el pequeño cuerpo del ojigris, al cual se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

̶ _Muro-chin~~_

Himuro estaba más rojo que un tomate y bueno Takao… Casi sufre un ataque debido a tanta ternura… Y_ fanservice._

̶ _Mmmm~ Muro-chin, eres tan cálido. – _dijo Murasakibara apretándolo más contra su cuerpo.

Perooo… Una vez más la campana sonó arruinándoles el momento. (Alguien debería destruir esa cosa)

_̶__ Mmmm, que molesto. – _se quejó el grandote – _Juro que encontrare esa cosa y la aplastare._

_̶__ … S-Será mejor i-ir a nuestras clases. – _dijo Himuro alejándose un poco del pelimorado.

̶ _Nooo~_

_̶__ Murasakibara._

Esa voz… El pelinegro se volteo lentamente, dio un respingo al ver que el de lentes estaba justo detrás de él.

̶ _Ya hay que irnos. – _dijo el ojiverde acomodándose los lentes.

̶ _Ayy Mido-chin espérate otro ratito._

Kazunari seguía viendo al ojiverde, este al parecer se dio cuenta y fijo su vista en el azabeche una vez más. El pelinegro volvió a dar un respingo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color carmín. Y es que la mirada de ese chico le ponía la piel de gallina.

̶ _E-Ehh… ¡Pero miren la hora! Ya es algo tarde, mi amigo y yo ya nos tenemos que ir. – _dijo esperando a que Himuro se separa del pelimorado.

̶ _Ejem… Mi amigo y yo ya tenemos que irnos. – _volvió a decir, pero estos no tenían la intención de separarse - _¡Ya Himuro, ya! … No manches – _dijo separando a ambos chicos.

Y antes de que Murasakibara pudiera aplastar a Takao por haberle _arrebatado_ a _su_ Muro-chin, este salió disparado jalando consigo al ojigris.

**: : : : : : : : : : **

̶ _¿Qué rayos fue lo de hace un rato Takao? – _pregunto Tatsuya.

̶ _Perdón, es que… - _se sonroja – _E-Es que…_

_̶__ ¿Es que?_

_̶__ Pues… Yo… ¡Creo que me gusta alguien! – _confesó, lo bueno es que no había nadie más en el salón.

̶ _… ¿Qué?_

_̶__ ¡Lo que oíste! – _dijo Kazunari aún sonrojado - _¡Y no! ¡No es de tu novio, así que no te preocupes!_

_̶__ A-Ahh… Yo no iba a preguntar eso. _(No, claro que no Himuro) – _Y ¿entonces de quien?_

Takao no dijo nada, se ve que le incomodaba el hablar de eso.

̶ _Está bien Takao, si no te sientes cómodo no lo digas. – _dijo el ojigris con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro menor suspiro aliviado. – _Ayy gracias Himuro… No me malentiendas, es solo… Que aún no estoy seguro._

_̶__ No te preocupes. – _hace una pausa – _Y no es mi novio._

_̶__ ¡Uyyyyy! Pero si bien que no te querías despegar de él. – _dijo Kazunari divertido.

Himuro enrojeció._ – Ya no hablemos de eso… ¿Ok?_

_̶__ ¡OK!_

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

̶ _¿Crees que los chicos ya estén en el salón? – _pregunto Kise.

̶ _Lo más probable. – _contesto Kuroko.

̶ _Kurokocchi enserio… ¿No te gusta ni un poquito Kagamicchi?_

El ojiazul dejo escapar un gran suspiro, para luego sonrojarse levemente. - _¿Y por qué quieres saber?_

_̶__ Mmmm… Pues ya sabes… Si dices que no te gusta, tal vez yo podría intentarlo. – _dijo malicioso.

En ese instante el peliazul se volteo tétricamente hacia el rubio más aparte con un aura oscura mucho más grande que la anterior. - _¿Qué?_

̶ _¡Tranquilo! Solo era una broma. – _se apresuro en decir el rubio – _Solo quería ver tu reacción… Y ya me acabas de demostrar que estás loco por ese wey. – _sonríe victorioso.

Es cierto, se había echado de cabeza el muy pendejo. – _Maldito seas… Kise-kun._

_̶__ ¡Ayy, yo también te quiero un buen Kurokocchi! – _lo abraza.

̶ _Kise-kun suéltame por favor._

Pero este seguía _adherido_ al ojiazul, el cual forcejeaba para liberarse de su amigo. Y así estuvieron un rato hasta que de pronto el rubio siente que el peliazul deja de poner resistencia.

̶ _¿Kurokocchi?_

La vista del ojiazul se encontraba fijada en el pasillo de en frente. El rubio miro hacia allá para ver que distraía a su amigo.

̶ _Mmmm, hablando del rey de Roma. – _dijo el rubio – _Bueno… ¿qué esperas?_

_̶__ ¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_̶__ Pss ¿cómo que a qué? A que vayas y le digas algo._

_̶__ No Kise-kun tenemos que ir a clase… Además, no sé qué podría decirle. – _admitió con algo de pena.

̶ _…Entiendo. – _silencio - _¡Pues entonces déjame ayudarte! – _una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios. Tomó al peliazul de los hombros, por la espalda.

̶ _…¿Qué-qué haces? – _pregunto cuando Kise comenzó a moverlo.

̶ _¡Te voy a ayudar!_

_̶__ ¿Ayudar en qué…? – _miro adelante y entonces dedujo hacia donde, o más bien, hacia quien lo estaba empujando.

̶ _Kise-kun espera, no lo hagas… ¡Por favor! – _suplico al mismo tiempo que intentaba retroceder, pero Kise seguía empujándolo sin problemas.

̶ _¡Sólo relájate y dile algo bonito! – _dicho esto lo empujo fuertemente hacia Kagami.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Sep, lo sé, lo corte en una parte realmente intersante… Soy una maldita xD**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, además de dejarme sus reviews.**_

_**Muchas gracias! :3**_

_**Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza pero es que la escuela me ha estado jodiendo mucho u.u Tambíen una disculpa si este cap es muy corto, pero por lo mismo de la escuela, no tuve tiempo ni inspiración.**

**Pero bueno ya, a nadie le importa eso xD Disfruten el cap! O3O**

_**| Reviews |**_

**SakuYuri-chan: **Ayy a mí también me encanta que se pongan rojitos x3 Gracias! Amo tus reviews! :D

**MeliKsta: **Si, me inspire en momentos de la televisión xD Yo también adoro el Midotaka es tan agjhdgkujfgldsk *0*

**Misuii-Chan: **Kyaaa! Qué bueno que te haya enamorado, gracias por el review n,n

**Just me and my shadows: **Ayy sí, yo también me imagino todo el fic de hecho! xD Que bueno que te guste el fic, gracias por los reviews n.n

**Shia1624: **Ayy nuestro pobre Takao, pero le entendemos. Gracias por el review! xD

**: : : : : : : :**

̶ _¡Solo relájate y dile algo bonito! – _fue lo que dijo antes de empujarlo.

Trato de detenerse pero no pudo, Kise lo había empujado muy fuerte.

Y lo inevitable sucedió.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo se volteo. El peliceleste paro en seco pero no como el hubiera deseado, lo que lo detuvo fue chocar con el pecho del ojirojo.

̶ _¿Estás bien? – _dijo preocupado.

Kuroko inmediatamente levanto la vista, dándose cuenta que el pelirrojo lo sostenía de los brazos, aparte de que estaban _muy cerca._ Enseguida se alejo de Kagami.

̶ _Perdón, no fue mi intención. – _se apresuro en decir con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza. Pero ya se las pagaría Kise.

̶ _No importa. – _dijo Kagami como si nada hubiera pasado.

Así se formo un silencio incómodo… Hasta se podía oír el sonido de los grillos como fondo.

Kise veía la escena divertido, al parecer ambos chicos eran muy tímidos ya que ambos tenían un leve sonrojo. Decidió intervenir para aliviar un poco la situación.

̶ _¡Kurokocchi, ahí estas! Te estaba buscando. – _dijo abrazando al más pequeño – _El maestro me mando a buscarte… ¡Oh, hola Kagamicchi! – _hizo como si no lo hubiera visto, mientras tanto, Kuroko se asfixiaba entre los brazos del rubio.

̶ _Eh, oye Kise me parece que estas lastimando a Kuroko. – _dijo Kagami con un tic en el ojo.

̶ _¡Oh sí! – _lo suelta mientras se rasca la mejilla apenado – _Perdón, es que… ¡Kurokocchi es muy lindo! – _lo vuelve a abrazar mientras el ojiazul lo mira con un rostro de pocos amigos - _¿No lo crees, Kagamicchi? – _dice mientras mira al pelirrojo con una expresión divertida.

̶ _A-Ahh… - _se sonroja mientras desvía la mirada.

El peliazul lo miraba ansioso (claro aun que no lo demuestre), esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo, esperando que le dijera que era… Lindo.

̶ _¡Oe, Bakagami! – _le llamo el moreno - _¡Dios, hasta que por fin te encuentro idiota!_

El aludido se voltea con una vena palpitando sobre la frente - _¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Ahomine?!_

_̶__ ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué, ya la quieres armar?! – _dijo retando al pelirrojo.

̶ _¡Éntrale! _

̶ _Ahh… ¿Disculpen? – _dijo Kuroko tratando de llamar su atención – _Oigan – _volvió a llamar, pero estos no hicieron caso.

̶ _¿Pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? – _dijo Kise todo confundido.

Dado a que estos no les hacían caso, Kuroko tuvo que usar sus _poderes_ y beto tú va a saber cómo apareció en medio de los dos.

̶ _Disculpen. –_ dijo Tetsuya inexpresivo como siempre.

̶ _¡AHHHH! – _gritaron ambos.

̶ _¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – _exclamo Aomine.

̶ _¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! – _dijo Kagami.

̶ _¿Hacer qué?_

_̶__ ¡Pues aparecerte así de repente!_

_̶__ … No se dé que me hablas Kagami-kun._

_̶__ Dios, ya decía yo que esta escuela estaba bien jodida. – _dijo Aomine manteniendo su distancia del ojiazul.

̶ _Ahh, perdón por eso. – _se disculpo el pelirrojo, y más por haber montado tal show frente a Kuroko. - _… ¿Qué es lo que querías Aomine? – _se da cuenta de que el susodicho ya no está - _¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿A dónde se fue?_

_̶__ ¡Ahhhh! ¡No te acerques! – _grito el rubio.

Los chicos se voltearon, dándose cuenta que el moreno tenia acorralado a Kise.

̶ _¡Aomine! – _grito el ojirojo, genial su amigo ya andaba acosando otra vez.

̶ _Hola lindura, ¿cómo te llamas? – _le susurra al oído con voz ronca.

Al rubio le dio un escalofrío por sentir el cálido aliento del otro sobre su oído.

̶ _Hmph, no estás nada mal. – _lo mira de pies a cabeza - _¿Qué dices si tú y yo nos vamos a un lugar más… Tranquilo?_

_̶__ ¡Ah no, tú y yo ya nos vamos! – _lo jala del cuello de la camisa.

̶ _¡Agg, suéltame Bakagami!_

Y así es como estos se empezaron a agarrar a madrazos.

̶ _¿Kise-kun, estás bien? – _le pregunta preocupado.

̶ _…M-Mhh. – _asintió el rubio sonrojado.

̶ _¡Ahh…! ¡Ya está! … Perdón por eso chicos. – _dijo Kagami volviendo hacia el dúo.

̶ _Kagami-kun ¿estás bien? – _pregunto le ojiazul preocupado, y es que el pelirrojo tenía un ojo morado y unos que otros _golpecitos_.

̶ _Oh… ¿Esto? – _señala su ojo – _Tranquilo, estoy bien… Oye Kise, ¿estás bien?_

_̶__ Sí pero… ¿Seguro que estás bien Kagamicchi?_

_̶__ Pff… Claro, no se preocupen. – _dijo jovial.

̶ _¡Mhh! ¡Mnhm! – _se quejaba el moreno, y es que este estaba atado y con la boca vendada.

̶ _Sera mejor que vayamos a nuestros salones. – _dijo Taiga.

Los otros asintieron. Pero antes de irse el pelirrojo tomo del brazo a Kuroko, deteniéndolo.

̶ _… Oye Kuroko, este… Yo, me preguntaba si tú… - _se sonroja.

El ojiazul le mira confundido.

El pelirrojo se arma de valor, era su oportunidad. - _¿Te gustaría ir… A comer conmigo después de clases?_

Kuroko estaba sorprendido y completamente ruborizado, Kise… Bueno él estaba con la boca abierta mientras tenía un _internally screaming._

̶ _Emm… Yo. – _el peliazul estaba muerto de la vergüenza, pero ni loco iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad – _Claro, m-me gustaría._

Kagami estaba gritando como una fangirl a quien le muestran la escena más gay y _kawaii_ del mundo… Claro, en su interior.

̶ _Nos vemos a la salida entonces. – _le sonríe.

̶ _S-Sí._

Y así el pelirrojo se fue arrastrando consigo a Aomine.

**: : : : : : : :**

̶ _Chicos ¿por qué no entraron a la clase? – _pregunto Tatsuya.

̶ _¡Si no manchen, nosotros aquí aburriéndonos y ustedes allá fuera zorreando! – _se quejo Takao.

̶ _¿Zorreando? – _dijo Kuroko.

̶ _Tuvimos unos problemitas, ¡Takaocchi te tengo que contar algo! – _exclamo el rubio.

̶ _¡Uyyy! ¡¿Qué es?!_

_̶__ ¿Dónde estaban? – _dijo el ojigris confundido.

̶ _Ehh… Pues nosotros estábamos…_

_̶__ ¡AHHHHH! – _gritaron extasiados los chicos dejando sordo a medio mundo.

̶ _¡No, júramelo! – _dijo Takao impactado mientras volteaba a ver a Kuroko.

̶ _¡Siiii! – _grito Kise asintiendo repetidas veces.

̶ _¡Ahh! – _dijo un gritito el moreno - _¡Uyy, pues yo también tengo algo que contarte!_

_̶__ ¿Qué es, qué es?_

El pelinegro le conto lo que hace unos instantes había pasado en la biblioteca entre Himuro y Murasakibara.

̶ _¡AHHHHH! – _gritaron de nuevo.

̶ _¡Hey, ya cállense! – _dijo un chico del salón mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Los chicos callaron de repente pero reían en voz baja.

̶ _¿Puedo saber por qué tanto escándalo? – _pregunto Himuro desesperado de que nadie le contara nada.

̶ _Mmm no lo sé, ¿Por qué no le dices tú Kurokocchi? – _lo mira divertido.

̶ _Ahh… Bueno. – _empieza a balbucear – _Es que…_

_̶__ ¡Kagamicchi lo ha invitado a una cita! – _dijo el rubio.

̶ _¡Kise-kun! – _exclamo el peliazul.

̶ _… Espera, ¿entonces eres tú a quien le gusta mi hermano? – _dijo Himuro.

̶ _¡¿Qué?! – _dijeron los tres al unísono.

̶ _¡¿A Kagami le gusta Kuroko?! – _dijo asombrado el azabeche menor.

Kuroko se quedo sin palabras.

̶ _Pues… Tal vez._

_̶__ ¡Ahh! ¡¿Oíste eso Kurokocchi?! – _abraza al peliceleste - _¡Dios te ha escuchado!_

_̶__ Kise-kun, suéltame._

_̶__ Que bine, ¿y cuándo es su cita? – _pregunto Tatsuya.

̶ _…Después de clases. – _dijo Kuroko avergonzado.

̶ _¡Oh! Vaya, Taiga sí que no pierde el tiempo. – _suelta una risita.

̶ _Mmm, no se vale. – _se quejó Takao.

̶ _¿Qué Takaocchi?_

_̶__ Pues que estos weyes ya tienen novio, ¡y yo aún sigo forever alone! – _se cruza de brazos.

̶ _Takao ya habíamos hablado de eso. – _dijo el ojigris – _Además, yo no tengo novio._

_̶__ ¡Ayy por dios Himuro, es obvio que te gusta el gigante ese! – _se quejo el más bajo inflando sus mejillas – _Y bueno, es más que obvio que tu le gustas a él._

Ahora fue el turno de Himuro de sonrojarse.

̶ _¡Ay yo nunca he podido ver al novio de Himurocchi! ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar? – _pregunto el rubio haciendo puchero.

̶ _¡Que no es mi novio!_

_̶__ Ajá. – _dijo Kazunari burlón.

̶ _Bueno Takao, ¿por qué no les cuentas que te gusta alguien de la escuela? – _dijo el ojigris, era su turno de molestar al más bajo.

Los otros se voltearon hacia Takao con una cara de incredulidad… Bueno, Kise solamente.

̶ _¡¿Qué?! ¡C-Claro que no! – _se voltea cruzándose de brazos.

̶ _¡Claro que sí! Es más, ¡ya sé quien es! – _exclamo Himuro.

_̶__ ¡Claro que no lo sabes, solo lo dices para asustarme!_

_̶__ … ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Es el chico de los lentes! El que estaba en la biblioteca._

El menor se sonrojo de sobremanera. - _¿C-Cómo lo supiste?_

_̶__ E-Ehh… Pues… - _Himuro no sabía que contestar a eso, la verdad solo lo había dicho por _joder_, nunca creyó que realmente le gustara el peliverde - _¡P-Pues porqué el tipo no te quitaba la mirada de encima! Dios, si hasta te comía con la mirada. – _dijo el azabeche, aunque en eso no mentía.

̶ _… ¿E-En serio? – _dijo Takao más rojo que los tomates en temporada.

̶ _¡Uyyy Takaocchi, si mira que tú también eres todo un pillo! – _dijo Ryouta divertido.

̶ _Ahorita que estamos hablando de estas cosas, yo quisiera contar algo. – _dijo el peliceleste.

̶ _¿Y qué es? – _pregunto Himuro.

̶ _A Kise-kun lo acaba de acosar un chico de tercer año… Prácticamente, se lo andaba arrimando. – _dijo con su muy característica indiferencia.

̶ _¡Kurokocchi! – _exclamó sonrojadisímo.

Ambos pelinegros miraban incrédulos al rubio.

̶ _De hecho, de no haber sido por Kagami-kun tal vez lo hubiera viola… - _es interrumpido ya que el rubio le tapo la boca.

Y así se formo un silencio incomodo de por lo menos 10 minutos.

̶ _¿Saben? Creo que es mejor que ya no hablemos de esto. – _dijo Himuro.

̶ _Estoy de acuerdo. – _dijo Kuroko.

̶ _Y yo. – _dijeron Kise y Takao al unísono.

_**A la hora de la salida…**_

_̶__ ¡Ayy, pero que hueva! – _dijo Takao mientras se estiraba cual felino.

̶ _Sii, estuvieron muy aburridas las clases. – _dijo el rubio dando un bostezo.

̶ _Al menos ya es fin de semana. – _dijo Tatsuya con una sonrisa.

̶ _¡Y lo chido fue que no dejaron tarea! – _dijo el pelinegro menor contento.

̶ _Oye Kurokocchi, ¿estás nervioso?_

_̶__ Un poco. – _admitió apenado.

̶ _No te preocupes Kuroko, Taiga es una buena persona, estoy seguro que la pasaran muy bien. – _dijo el ojigris animando a su amigo.

̶ _Sí, gracias Himuro-kun. – _sonríe.

̶ _Ohh hablando de Kagamicchi, ¡ahí viene~!_

El peliceleste se puso más nervioso.

̶ _¿Qué rayos le paso en la cara? – _pregunto Takao al ver al chico con unas curitas en su rostro más aparte tenía un parche en el ojo.

̶ _¡Taiga! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – _dijo el ojigris alarmado.

̶ _Nada Tatsuya, no te preocupes. – _dijo tratando de tranquilizar al azabeche.

̶ _¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Mira como estas! Dios, donde te hayas metido en una pelea otra vez con, ¡te juro que…! – _es interrumpido ya que Kagami tapo la boca de su hermano con su mano.

̶ _¡Cálmate, maldición! No fue una pelea… Como tal. – _se excuso el pelirrojo – _No te preocupes Tatsuya… (Que he quedado peor) – _pensó.

El otro suspiro resignado. – _Bien, bien… Pero no quisiera estar en tus zapatos cuando Alex te vea así. – _dijo Himuro divertido.

̶ _Ayy ni me lo menciones. – _rodo los ojos molesto, si así de loco se puso su hermano, la rubia era 10 veces peor.

̶ _Bueno Taiga, ya me voy, no vayas a llegar tan tarde._

_̶__ Sí, sí… Vete con cuidado… Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, no hables con extraños ¡Si alguien trata de ofrecerte algo, ni le hagas caso! ¡Lo mandas al carajo! – _empezó a decir paranoico el pelirrojo y es que este se preocupaba demasiado por el bien de su _hermanito._

̶ _Sí, sí Taiga. – _ríe divertido por la paranoia de su hermano.

̶ _Bien. – _se voltea hacia el peliceleste – _Em… Ya podemos irnos Kuroko._

_̶__ S-Si, nos vemos chicos. – _se despidió Tetsuya de sus amigos.

Estos empezaron a andar, pero no tardaron ni cinco minutos para que sus amigos les empezaran a gritar de cosas.

̶ _¡Adiós, pásenla chido! – _gritó Kazunari.

̶ _¡Nee~ Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi, diviértanse en su cita~!_

_̶__ ¡See you home Ro-me-o~! – _le dijo Himuro a su hermano, el cual se volteo todo rojo mandándole una mirada de molestia.

Los chicos solo reían, les parecía divertido pero tierno a la vez. Esos dos hacían una linda pareja.

**Aquí acaba este cap! Una vez más perdón si salió muy corto, espero que el próximo pueda hacerlo más largo. Ayy dios, estos ukes de hoy en día se encuentras semes muy buenos… x3**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima~ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Olooo! xD Estoy de vuelta con el 5to cap de este fic sin sentido :D Muchas gracias por los reviews que me mandan, si no fuera por ellos, ya hubiese dejado este fic desde el primer capítulo xDD y perdón si me he vuelto a tardar… Es que me dio flojera y aparte no tuve inspiración u_u**

_**| Reviews |**_

**Lulu.c1t4: ** Waa! Yo también amo estas parejas, son las mejores x3 En cuanto al AkaFuri, aún no se si meterlo… Pero me tienta ¬w¬

**SakuYuri-chan: **Si malditos ukes suertudos! Y yo aquí forever alone, escribiendo fanfics para entretenerme… xD Gracias por el review n.n

**Just me and my shadows: **Perdón por haberte hecho esperar! Pero la escuela sí que jode :( Qué bueno que te allá gustado el cap!

**MeliKsta: **Siiii, te endiendo! Son unos jodidos suertudos. Yo también amo estas parejas! *0* Gracias por el review n_n

**Sole: **Si, será mejor que Himuro se cuide nuestro titán x3

**Guest: **Ayyy, sí ya que no hay muchos fics que tengan todas estas parejas juntas, me vi obligada a escribir este fic xDD Yo también me rio por sus gritos fangirl!

**Mello nii-san: **Soy 100% mexicana dude! :D No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te haya encantado mi fic! TwT Muchas gracias por el review!

**: : : : : : : :**

_̶__ ¡Buenos días, Kurokocchi!_

_̶__ Buenos días Kise-kun._

_̶__ Y… ¿Qué tal te fue ayer con Kagamicchi, ehh? – _pregunto divertido.

̶ _Nada mal. – _dijo tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

̶ _¡Hola chicos! – _dijo Takao llegando al salón - _¿Cómo te fue en tu cita Kuroko? – _pregunto el azabeche sentándose al lado del peliazul mientras lo miraba fijamente.

̶ _Em, bien. – _dijo Tetsuya un tanto incómodo.

̶ _… ¿Y luego? – _pregunto el pelinegro.

̶ _¿Y luego qué?_

_̶__ ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – _dijo curioso.

̶ _¡Sí, sí! ¡Cuenta el chisme! – _exigió Kise emocionado.

̶ _Ehh…_

_̶__ Pero antes. – _interrumpió Takao - _¿Ya se te declaro?_

_̶__ ¿Q-Qué?_

_̶__ Si ya sabes, ¿ya te pidió que fueran novios? – _dijo el azabeche con una sonrisilla.

̶ _… Takao-kun, no preguntes estupideces. – _se cruza de brazos agachando su sonrojado rostro – _Además, no tengo ni una semana de conocerlo…_

_̶__ ¡Pero Kurokocchi, es más que obvio que le gustas! – _intervino Kise.

̶ _¿Qué les hace pensar eso? – _pregunto molesto.

̶ _Ehh… ¿Porqué es obvio? – _dijo el pelinegro con cara de _bitch please – Ningún chico te invita a salir al segundo día de conocerte._

_̶__ ¡Siii, Takaocchi tiene razón!_

_̶__ Pues se equivocan, no me dijo nada de eso solo comimos y charlamos un rato._

_̶__ ¡Ahhh, sí que eres difícil! – _se quejo Kazunari pero rápidamente se calmo – _Está bien, pero créenos, lo traes babeando por ti. – _dijo para después echarse a reír.

̶ _C-Cállate Takao-kun. – _dijo Kuroko desviando la mirada.

̶ _Ahhh~ como me hubiese gustado presenciar la cita de Kurokocchi. – _dijo el rubio mientras descansaba su mejilla en su mano - _¡Estoy seguro que debió haber estado bien bonis~~!_

_̶__ (… Lo fue). – _pensó el peliceleste.

**: : **_**Flashback**_** : :**

̶ _¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir? – _pregunto Kagami de manera atenta.

̶ _Pues no lo sé, a donde tú quieras Kagami-kun. – _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco.

̶ _Ehh… Pues hay un restaurante de comida rápida aquí cerca… ¿Te gustaría ir? – _pregunto nervioso.

̶ _Claro._

Los chicos caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar al lugar. Entraron al restaurant y pidieron sus órdenes.

̶ _Ahh, Kagami-kun. – _le llamó el ojiazul.

̶ _¿Mmm?_

_̶__ ¿No crees que es mucho? – _señala las 15 hamburguesas que tenía el pelirrojo.

̶ _Mmm… No para nada. – _le da un mordisco a su hamburguesa – _Pero ¿seguro que tú no quieres otra cosa? – _dijo el ojirojo al ver que el peliceleste solo había pedido una malteada y unas papas fritas.

̶ _Mmm… No para nada, estoy más que satisfecho._

Así se la pasaron platicando por horas, que para ellos fueron minutos, el pelirrojo pago la cuenta y salieron del local. Kagami acompaño a Kuroko a la parada.

̶ _Fue divertido. – _dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa.

̶ _Sí… Em, oye ya que eres nuevo, debo suponer que aún no conoces toda la escuela ¿no? – _dijo Kagami.

̶ _Ehh, pues si, todavía no la conozco del todo. Aún no sé donde quedan algunos lugares… ¿Por qué?_

Kagami se sonrojo nuevamente. – _Si quieres… Yo te la puedo mostrar._

Kuroko se sonrojo levemente, y es que pasar tiempo con el pelirrojo le gustaba… Y mucho. – _Claro… Me encantaría._

_̶__ Bien… entonces nos vemos mañana. – _dijo con una gran sonrisa.

̶ _Si… - _dijo Tetsuya anonadado, esperando a que llegara el jodido lunes de una buena vez.

**: : **_**Fin del Flashback**_** : :**

_̶__ ¡Hey, Kuroko! – _le llamo el azabeche.

̶ _¿Mmm? … ¿Eh? – _se da cuenta de que le están hablando - _¿Qué paso?_

_̶__ Hehehe, creo que alguien esta recordando su citaaaa~ - _canturreo Kazunari alzando una ceja.

̶ _… C-Claro que no. – _desvía la mirada.

Kise y Takao empiezan a reír, y es que era muy divertido y lindo ver a su amigo con cara de borrego a medio morir.

̶ _Oigan, Himuro ya se tardo ¿no? – _dijo Takao.

De repente todos en el salón se empiezan a asomar por la ventana.

̶ _¿Mmm, qué está pasando? – _pregunto el peliceleste.

̶ _No lo sé… ¡Vayamos a ver! – _dijo Ryouta yendo hacia la bola de chismosos. Takao y Kuroko lo siguieron. Lo que vieron, a todos los dejo perplejos.

̶ _No era necesario que me acompañaras. – _dijo apenado.

̶ _Mmm~ pero yo quería acompañar a Muro-chin a su salón. – _dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

El pelinegro agacho la mirada debido a la pena. A Murasakibara se le hizo una imagen demasiado adorable, lo tomo de la barbilla haciéndolo levantar la mirada. – _Muro-chin es demasiado lindo~_

Tras este acto el pelinegro se sonrojo más.

̶ _Atsushi…_

_̶__ Nee, Muro-chin comamos juntos en el receso. – _pidió el más alto.

Mientras en el salón, todos estaban con la boca abierta, cabe destacar que todas las chicas tenían un gran sonrojo y aparte algunas (como buenas fujoshis que son) sacaban fotografías con sus celulares.

̶ _C-Claro. – _dijo Tatsuya.

̶ _Bien, entonces nos vemos al rato. – _dijo el pelimorado con esa boba sonrisa que lo hacía ver adorable… (Y a veces estúpido).

Después de que estos se despidieran, el pelinegro entro al salón, lo que no se esperaba era que todos se le quedaran viendo. Un tanto incomodo y confundido, se dirigió a su asiento.

̶ _Hola chicos. – _saludo Himuro.

Pero estos no dijeron nada.

̶ _¿Chicos?_

El primero en contestar fue Takao. – _Entonces… No es tu novio ¿huh? – _dijo divertido.

Himuro inmediatamente se ruborizo, ahora ya sabía porque todos se le habían quedado viendo.

̶ _No es mi novio. – _dijo el azabeche tratando de ignorar las miradas _fascinadas_ de sus amigos.

̶ _¡Himurocchi, pillo! – _se abalanza sobre el pelinegro - _¡Mira que si te agarraste uno bueno! – _empieza a reír… Para luego ponerse a llorar.

̶ _¿Kise? – _pregunto Himuro.

̶ _Kise-kun, ¿estás bien?_

_̶__ S-Sí… Es solo que… Mis niños crecen tan rápido. – _se seca las lágrimas – _Todavía recuerdo el día en que los conocí… Ahh, ha pasado tanto…_

Los chicos solo lo miraban con cara de _WTF_ mientras les caía una gota estilo anime.

_**A la hora del receso…**_

̶ _¿Huh? ¿Kagamicchi te mostrara la escuela?_

El ojiazul asintió.

̶ _Uyyy, y dice que no le ha de gustar. – _dijo Takao burlón.

̶ _Siii… Pretextos solo para estar a solas con Kurokocchi. – _suelta una risita al ver como se sonrojaba el peliceleste – _Moo~ nos vas a dejar solos Kurokocchi~ - _hace puchero – _Bueno, al menos aún quedamos nosotros._

_̶__ Ahh, si… Hablando de eso, yo… Comeré con Atsushi hoy. – _admitió con cierta pena el ojigris.

Takao y Kise se quedaron hechos piedra, sus amigos los habían dejado… _Solos._

̶ _¡Uyyyyy! Psss que mala onda ¿eh? – _dijo Kazunari con ese tonito de chica_ fresa._

̶ _Déjalos Takaocchi, a si son todos. Al principio te hablan y ya después te dejan por estar con el wey. – _dijo Kise fingiendo ignorar a los otros.

Himuro solo rodo los ojos para luego dejar salir un suspiro. – _Ya chicos, no se enojen estoy seguro que pronto llegara "ese" alguien._

_̶__ Himuro-kun tiene razón… Además tengo el presentimiento de que ese alguien llegara más pronto de lo que se imaginan. – _dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa.

Los otros solo refunfuñaron.

̶ _Nos vemos en clase. – _dijo Kuroko.

̶ _Si, nos vemos. – _se despidió Himuro.

Y así, Kise y Takao se quedaron charlando.

̶ _¿Crees que tenga razón Kuroko? – _pregunto Takao.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. – _Quien sabe… - _suspira.

De pronto se empieza a formar cierta multitud en la entrada de la cafetería. Más específicamente, una multitud de chicas.

̶ _¿Mm? ¿Qué está pasando?_

_̶__ Ni idea. – _el rubio se volteo, cual fue sus sorpresa al ver al chico de la semana pasada. El moreno sintió una mirada sobre su persona a lo lejos, inmediatamente se encontró con esos ojos color dorado que tanto le habían gustado. Kise dio un saltito por ser descubierto, rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Aomine al ver esto sonrió divertido, tal vez la otra ocasión el idiota de Kagami le había jodido el momento, pero esta vez nada lo iba a detener. Sin más, empezó a avanzar en dirección al rubio.

Takao se dio cuenta de que el moreno se acercaba. – _Oye Kise, un wey se está acercando._

Kise dio un respingo. – _(Ayy wey, por favor que no sea él) – _rogó, desgraciadamente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

̶ _Necesito hablar con tu amigo. – _dijo Daiki sin quiera saludar.

̶ _Ehh… - _Takao se quedo un poco confundido, dirigió su vista hacia su amigo, el cual se encontraba sonrojado y ciertamente nervioso. De pronto se le vinieron las palabras de Kuroko a la mente_ "ese alguien llegara más pronto de lo que se imaginan". _Con eso en mente, sonrió divertido levantándose de su asiento.

̶ _Eh, sí está bien. – _lo mira malicioso – _Nos vemos en clase Kise._

_̶__ (¡Tú, maldito traicionero!) – _pensó Ryouta.

El moreno tomó asiento al lado del rubio, viéndolo con una sonrisa pícara. Kise estaba muy nervioso, el tipo solo se le quedaba viendo y no con una mirada muy _linda_ que digamos.

̶ _¿Qué es lo que quieres? – _pregunto Kise sin voltearlo a ver.

̶ _¿Cómo te llamas? – _pregunto, ignorando lo que había dicho el rubio.

̶ _¡Hum! – _se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda al peliazul - _¿Y a ti que te importa?_

Aomine se quedó en la misma posición, pero con esa sonrisa sancarrona en el rostro. El rubio aún se encontraba dándole la espalda, solo cuando sintió algo duro sobre él fue que se volteo, encontrándose con el cuerpo del otro pegado a él y sus rostros muy cerca.

̶ _Hee~ eres difícil. – _le susurro – _Mejor, me gustan los retos._

El otro se sonrojo hasta las orejas, agacho su mirada y en un susurro le contesto. – _K-Kise Ryouta._

El peliazul sonrío victorioso. – _Aomine Daiki._

**: : : : : : : :**

Takao caminaba aburrido por los pasillos de la escuela, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez no fue una gran idea dejar al rubio, ahora él estaba solo sin nada que hacer.

̶ _(¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?) – _se cuestiono, llevándose ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza.

Por ir tan distraído choco con alguien. Era Midorima.

Kazunari se sonrojo levemente. – _Ahh… Hehehe, tenemos que dejar de estar topándonos así. – _dijo nervioso.

El azabeche tenía la mirada agachada, levanto un poco su vista y pudo distinguir que el chico traía consigo un peluche de… _Pinkie Pie… _

_̶__ Ahhh… ¿Q-Qué es eso? – _señala el peluche.

̶ _Es mi objeto de la suerte de hoy. – _dijo con simpleza.

Lo que no se esperaba Midorima era que el menor rompiera en carcajadas.

̶ _¿Qué es tan divertido? _

_̶__ Ahhhhh… Hahaha, pues que… ¡Hahahaha! – _empieza a carcajear duro.

El ojiverde solo lo miraba confundido y molesto.

_**5 minutos después…**_

̶ _¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Ayy ya espérate! – _lloraba Takao en el suelo agarrándose el estómago de tanto reír.

Midorima lo miraba enojado, no sabía porque se estaba riendo, pero ya no la aguantaba. - _¡¿Quisieras callarte de una vez?!_

El pelinegro ya hacía en el suelo sentado un poco más tranquilo. – _Ya… Perdón, es que… ¿Cómo no querías que me riera? Si traes contigo a Pinkie Pie – _dijo tratando de no echarse a reír otra vez.

̶ _¿Quién?_

_̶__ … Ya sabes, Pinkie Pie…_

Midorima lo miraba todo sacado de onda.

̶ _… D-De las "My Little Pony" … La rosada, la que le gusta la parranda – _trataba de explicar el pelinegro - _… ¿No? … ¡¿Ayy en serio no te suena?!_

El otro negó con la cabeza.

̶ _¿Entonces por qué traes ese peluche?_

_̶__ Oha Asa dijo que mi objeto de la suerte tenía que ser un peluche de color rosa, y este fue el único que conseguí. – _explico el mayor.

̶ _… Ahhhh, ya. – _dijo Kazunari un tanto extrañado, y es que no es normal ver a un joven tan apuesto trayendo consigo un peluche… ¡Y menos si es de una serie infantil!

̶ _Como sea, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de esto? – _le muestra el peluche.

̶ _Bueno es que este es un personaje de una caricatura._

_̶__ ¿Y tú la vez? – _pregunto alzando una ceja.

̶ _Ehhh… - _empieza a balbucear – _Noooo…_

̶ _¿La ves? – _dijo el ojiverde burlón.

̶ _¡Ayyy bueno! Tengo 3 hermanos menores ¿ok? - _dijo el azabeche avergonzado.

̶ _Hmph. – _se acomoda los lentes.

Así se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Takao fue el primero en hablar.

̶ _Oye ¿quieres ir a comer algo?_

Shintarou miro al menor, este lo observaba con una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas levemente rosadas y con ojos grandes y brillosos. Esta vista era muy _adorable_ para el peliverde.

Este desvió la mirada acomodando sus lentes nuevamente. - _¿Y por qué debería?_

_̶__ Bueno porque, uno. – _empieza a contar con los dedos – _Ambos estamos solos, dos, tengo muuucha hambre y tres… Ahh… Tres porque…_

_̶__ ¿Y bien?_

_̶__ ¡Espera! Estoy pensando. – _se lleva un dedo a la barbilla, inmediatamente una idea se le vino a la cabeza, observo al mayor con una sonrisa traviesa para después arrebatarle el peluche.

̶ _¡Oye, devuélveme eso! – _exigió Midorima.

̶ _Si no vienes conmigo no te devolveré a tu… Cosa esta. – _dijo el azabeche viendo raro al muñeco – _Vaya es muy grande… ¿Por qué no conseguiste uno más pequeño?_

_̶__ Devuélveme eso ahora, tu chico…_

_̶__ Kazunari. – _interrumpió el pelinegro.

̶ _¿Qué?_

_̶__ Takao Kazunari, ¡ese es mi nombre! – _dijo el azabeche mientras abrazaba el peluche, acercándose al peliverde - _¿Y el tuyo?_

Oh no, otra vez esa cara de _cachorrito_, el ojiverde se sonrojo levemente mientras desviaba la mirada. – _Midorima Shintarou._

La sonrisa del menor se agrando más - _¡Mucho gusto Shin-chan!_

_̶__ ¿Huh? ¿Qué fue lo que…?_

_̶__ ¡Rápido Shin-chan o si no se acabara el receso! – _se echo a correr en dirección a la cafetería.

̶ _¡Oe!, espera! ¡Devuélveme a Pinkie Pie ahora! – _grito Shintarou saliendo detrás del azabeche - _¡Bakao!_

Cabe decir que varios alumnos veían extrañados la escena.

_**Ya después del receso…**_

_̶__ Que sonrientes se ven chicos, ¿acaso les ocurrió algo interesante? – _dijo curiosa.

̶ _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Momoi? Si solo basta con ver las caras de mensos que traen. – _dijo sin mucha importancia.

̶ _Mira Akashi, no te contesto como se debe por dos razones… Una, porque me das miedo, y dos porque estoy muy feliz como para hacerte caso. – _dijo Kagami para después soltar un suspiro risueño.

̶ _… Esto me está dando algo de miedo. – _dijo el pelirrojo – _No… Asco, si eso es._

_̶__ Jijiji, ayy Akashi si fueras tú el enamorado estarías igual que ellos. – _dijo divertida la pelirosa.

̶ _… Ahora si ya me dio miedo._

_̶__ Yo no estoy enamorado. – _dijo Midorima acomodándose los lentes.

En ese instante, todos sus amigos se miraron entre ellos.

̶ _Ajá, claro. – _dijo Aomine.

̶ _Es cierto._

_̶__ ¡Ayy Midorima, por favor! Es obvio que te gusta alguien… - _dijo Kagami.

̶ _¡Es cierto, a mí no me puedes engañar! – _exclamo Satsuki – _Las mujeres sabemos mucho de estas cosas._

_̶__ Es cierto Shintarou, jamás te había visto con esa cara de idiota… - _dijo el pelirrojo menor – _Es raro en ti._

_̶__ Oye, ¿estás diciendo que nosotros tenemos cara de idiota? – _dijo Aomine.

̶ _¿Enserio quieres que conteste eso?_

Kagami y Aomine solo miraban con odio al más bajo.

̶ _Piensen lo que quieran. – _dijo el peliverde tratando de no darle mucha importancia a los comentarios de sus amigos.

̶ _¡Si que eres difícil! – _dijo Taiga molesto, pero se tranquiliza – _Como quieras… ¿Qué piensas tu Murasakibara?_

_̶__ No me importa, yo solo quiero estar con Muro-chin~ - _dijo triste.

̶ _… ¿Quién demonios es Muro-chin? – _pregunto el peliazul.

Los otros solo se encogieron de hombros.

**Esperaban un mejor final… Lo siento, esta vez sí estuve vacía de la cabeza - _-U En lo personal, siento que este cap pudo haber sido mejor pero… Pss ya ni modo xDD**

**Hasta la próxima! *w* **


End file.
